Zhao Yun/Movesets
All the movesets for Zhao Yun in the Warriors franchise. Dynasty Warriors Dynasty Warriors 2 Ground Moveset : : Slow spinning slash to the right. : , : Zhao Yun knocks his opponent up in the air with the blunt of the spear. : , , : Downward slash that stuns. : , , , : 356° swing; has different animations in each installment. : , , , : : : Zhao Yun spins with his spear extended, slashing upwards, followed by a great spin with knockback abilities. : , : Spinning attack. :R1, : Shoots a normal arrow. :R1, : Shoots a paralyzing bolt. :R1, : Unleashes a barrage of arrows. :L1, : Counterattack. Dynasty Warriors 3 Ground Moveset Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : , , , , : Zhao Yun performs his C2 and then slashes his foe downward with a meteor slash if is tapped again. : , , , , , : Zhao Yun stabs from a crouching position to rapidly skewer his foe then thrusts them away a distance. Can tap for more hits. : , , , , , : :Dashing : Slashes to the right. Horse Moveset : : Zhao Yun leans to each side, and swings his spear to each side. : , , , , , : Quick alternating swings to each side. Dynasty Warriors 4 Ground Moveset Removes power guards to replace with counterattacks. Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : : Charges with his spear; grants invincibility until the end of the attack. : , , , , , : A series of stabs followed by a spinning slash. : , : Lands and plants his spear to create a small earthquake. :R3: Taunt. :L1, : Counters with his C4. Horse Moveset : : Continuous swings to each side. Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset Removes the bow moveset from previous games. Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : : Same as before but gains an aura. : , , ( , , , ): Swings spear up and down repeatedly, followed by a sweeping spin that staggers foes. : , , , , : Zhao Yun spins and brings his spearhead down with massive force, causing a small ripple. : , , , , , : Jumps in the air and swings spear for 180° coverage. : , , , , , , , , : : (True): Jumps up followed by a huge whirlwind. : , ( , , , ): Sweeps foes off the ground into the air for continuous aerial hits. The final blow sends opponents crashing down. ;Warriors Orochi : , ,R1: Series of rapid fire stabs forward that shoot out energy darts. :R1 (counter): Spinning slash to the left that hits from all sides. Dynasty Warriors 6 Ground Moveset : string (Renbu ∞): three left and right horizontal swings, three downward angled attacks and a single stab. He arcs his weapon slightly more upwards and beats his foe three times. Ends with six quick stabs. : string (Renbu ∞): raises the butt end of his spear in a diagonal swing to the left. Smashes downwards with his spear, slamming foes on the ground. He uses his spear's tension to spring himself high into the air and slams himself down afterwards, creating a ground shockwave. Ends the chain by spinning into a pose, releasing an energy shockwave around him. : (held): anticipated 180 degree swing with his spear. At maximum Renbu, a shockwave is released, giving Zhao Yun increased crowd clearing abilities : : Performs a series of swings with the finale having him spinning his spear around his back in great swings. He finishes the sequence by spinning his weapon until he is on one knee, emitting a large energy shockwave. : , : downward swing : , : slams down with his spear's point aimed at the ground :Dashing : swings his spear in a 45 degree angle in front of him, keeping his right arm close to his hip. :Dashing : runs a little faster in a crouched state. When he gains enough momentum, Zhao Yun makes a great swing that propels his body and spear to spin like a top in a diagonal angle. After five rotations, he ends the cycle with his dashing motion. :Grapple attack : starts as a quick downward swing aimed at the leg area. If it connects, he stuns the foe. Walking a bit to their side, he rotates his spear once more and traps their shin. He then throws his opponent some distance forward. :Grapple attack : starts as a short low thrust. If it connects, he knocks the inner sides of his foe's legs. He follows with a swing to their ribs and knocks them off their feet with a swing to their head. :Deadlock attack: leaps his legs forward to wrap around the officer's neck. Using them as an anchor, he spins his upper body around in a circle twice with his spear outstretched. He ends the sequence by throwing the officer between his legs onto the ground. He performs a similar attack in the Dynasty Warriors 5 intro. :Special attack: True Speed: greatly boosts speed. Leans his upper body forward, holding his spear in a defensive position while he runs. ::Dashing : quickly spins his spear on the left and right sides of his body. ::Dashing : performs the same motion as the normal dashing . If is pressed an additional time, he sticks the point end of his spear into the ground and propels himself upwards. While in the air, he flips his legs into a more upright position and ends with a downward slam with his spear. It is basically the same as his first attack in the Dynasty Warriors 5 intro. Horse Moveset : string: series of wide swings to the right. Number of strikes is determined by the Renbu gauge. : : anticipated swing to the right : : faster version of the string that ends with a attack. Dynasty Warriors Strikeforce Dynasty Warriors 7 Zhao Yun is affiliated with the spear in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. When he performs his musous, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , : Thrusts upward to the front, surrounded by a powerful aura. :Flying Dragon: : Charges straight ahead, surrounded by a powerful aura. :Dragon Wave: , : Throws the spear into the ground while airbourne, hitting enemies in a large area. Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends Zhao Yun is affiliated with the dragon spear in this appearance. His EX Attack and Musous remain unchanged. Although it should be noted that his EX Attack deals much more damage than when he was affiliated with his original moveset. ;Warriors Orochi He gains the following additions in Warriors Orochi 3. : , : *'R1': Category:Movesets